<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cough Medicine and Chicken Soup by nightlilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862984">Cough Medicine and Chicken Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlilly/pseuds/nightlilly'>nightlilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Delirium, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fair Game Week 2021 (RWBY), Fairgame, Fever, Fever Dreams, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Playing Doctor, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia, fair game, fairgameweek2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlilly/pseuds/nightlilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover is sick. Qrow volunteers to watch over him.</p><p>Fair Game Week 2021 Day 6: Cold/Recovery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cough Medicine and Chicken Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover looked near death. His face was pale, his eyes were tinged red, and he kept sniffling every few seconds. <em>Loudly.</em> Qrow wasn't sure if Clover had even registered that he was there before passing out again. He also wasn't sure if he usually snored like this or if his nose was just too stuffed up, though it was a bit funny hearing him breathe in like a lawnmower and then breathe out with a high-pitched <em>weeeeeee. </em></p><p>Qrow tried not to chuckle at it, he really did. Poor sap was going through it. Clover rarely got sick because of his luck, but the downside was that when he did it apparently put him <em>way </em>out of commission. Which was both a blessing and a curse. A curse because Clover probably felt like in hell, but a blessing because if he could've gotten out of bed and dragged himself to work, he would've. So Qrow was grateful that when he was told to babysit his partner that the man that was built like a brick shithouse wasn't trying to fight him.</p><p>Because apparently that happened <em>a lot. </em></p><p>He and Clover were probably evenly matched in a fight. They hadn't gotten around to sparring off against each other but verbally they'd both shown interest in the idea, plans having yet to officially be made. He could take Clover in his sickened state - at least when he was no longer bedridden - but he'd feel bad about it and probably would've been guilted into giving in.</p><p>So far, this babysitting thing was more like a day off. Clover had been asleep most of the day, and Qrow didn't have the heart to wake him, resigned to listening to his snoring. He'd cough or sneeze a few times before settling down again, but that was to be expected. The chicken soup he'd brought from the mess hall was waiting in the fridge, a bottle of cough syrup and a bottle of water on the nightstand. All he had to do was wait for Clover to wake up and then play nurse for a bit. So Qrow was just sitting by his bedside, playing a puzzle game on his scroll.</p><p>He was bored. So very bored, and he still itched for a drink, to cloud his thoughts and make time go faster. He was trying. Not doing his best, not doing what he could, just <em>trying</em>. It was a step. He thought maybe if he were saddled up with staying in Clover's room the entire day, he could ignore the cravings, not a drop of alcohol in sight, but that just agitated him even more, and he found his mind wandering to just going and grabbing one or two-</p><p>No. He snapped himself out of it. He was not going to even <em>think </em>about ditching Clover just to momentarily make himself feel a little better only to succumb to guilt and panic later down the line. How pathetic did he have to be to even consider it, letting his partner go through the wringer while he was getting hammered?</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>His scroll went into his pocket as Clover, not looking any better in the slightest, turned to face him, blinking the sleep away as he groaned.</p><p>Qrow reached for the water bottle, passing it to him. He accepted it with another grunt, pretty much draining it down as fast as he could.</p><p>"How're you feeling?"</p><p>Clover looked at him as if he'd just appeared out of nowhere, as if the water bottle had just snapped into existence and Qrow hadn't handed it to him.</p><p>
  <em>"Hot."</em>
</p><p>His voice was scratchy, even after drinking all that water. He looked spacey. That probably wasn't any good. Qrow had been through his fair share of fevers, and there had been quite the bad one during his second year at Beacon where, and while he didn't remember most of it, Summer had sworn up and down that he'd tried to jump out of the window.</p><p>He wasn't sure if Clover was close to window-jumping, but it looked bad enough that Qrow wouldn't second guess it if he tried.</p><p>"Take off the blankets, then. I guess you don't want any soup, but I think it might be better if you eat before you take the medicine."</p><p>"I-" He coughed, sputtering for a few seconds. "I wasn't talking about me."</p><p>It took a moment.</p><p>"What?" Qrow felt his face warm.</p><p>"You're handsome." Clover weakly smiled at him. "Are you my nurse?"</p><p>Oh gods. He was delirious.</p><p>"What? Do I look like a nurse? With my luck, I'd probably kill someone." Qrow tried not to think about the first half of that jumble of words. "Do you need more water?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Qrow could feel Clover staring at him as he went to the fridge, grabbing several bottles of water. Clover drained three more in succession before sounding somewhat like his normal self, still sniffling.</p><p>"Thanks, handsome."</p><p>"O-Okay." He laughed nervously. "We're not gonna do that."</p><p>Clover gave him a confused look, then began coughing again.</p><p>"Take it easy, Cloves." Qrow rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to at least lie back a little instead of just sitting upright.</p><p>He looked up at him. "Why?"</p><p>"You're sick. You need to rest." Qrow shook his head.</p><p>"Why can't I call you handsome?"</p><p>Qrow felt himself blush again. "Because it's weird!"</p><p>Clover cocked his head to the side. "But you're pretty. Are you a model, handsome?"</p><p>He really couldn't take it. Something inside him, he didn't know what, reminded him that if perhaps inebriated he would have had no hesitation in flirting back. Sobriety had removed the bite from him. Make no mistake, he was still quick to make jabs and barbs (both verbal and physical) but Qrow found himself more cautious of the things he said, his head clear of drink and no longer so easy to influence. If it were anyone else, Qrow would have been able to form some sort of snappy comeback, but Clover made him anxious, even when the man was half-present.</p><p>Damn his heart and his stupid feelings.</p><p>"I'm a huntsman," he said, trying to ignore what Clover was saying. Perhaps if he played along, Clover would at least have something to do while lying in bed, and he wouldn't be so tempted by the thought of getting-</p><p>No. He wasn't going to start that train of thought again.</p><p>Clover looked absolutely giddy at that. "So am I. Maybe I should ask my boss if I can team up with you."</p><p>"You wouldn't want that."</p><p>"Why not? I promise I'll behave." He winked at him. Clover <em>winked </em>at him.</p><p>It wasn't like Clover hadn't winked at him before. The man was fond of his jokes and witty remarks and puns, often accompanied by knowing winks and playful smiles, but this was different. This was Clover legitimately flirting with him.</p><p>Well, not <em>him</em> per se, but whatever Clover was seeing right now - this handsome, mysterious stranger that was not Qrow and was tending to him at his bedside.</p><p>In any other circumstance, Qrow would've relished in the attention Clover was giving him, but how sincere could Clover really be if he couldn't even recognize him?</p><p>"You wouldn't like me." Perhaps Clover did enjoy his company, but Qrow could tell the man found it taxing. He'd sometimes look at his partner's face and see a smile that didn't reach his eyes, knowing that he was the cause of it. He didn't blame him. Qrow couldn't see the appeal in spending time with a washed up old drunk either. "Don't you have a partner?"</p><p>Clover giggled, his smile cracking wider.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>He just kept on laughing, which quickly turned into another coughing fit.</p><p>"Easy, easy." Qrow tried to sit him up, pressing another water bottle into his hands.</p><p>He rolled his eyes as the coughing subsided. "I'm going to go heat up your soup. Don't move."</p><p>It gave him a minute to think, away from Clover and his teasing. He felt a bit guilty in slightly enjoying it, imagining that Clover was actually talking to him rather than some sort of illusion.</p><p>Still, it was probably easier to deal with Clover like this than lucid and trying to barge his way into the debriefing room.</p><p><em>Just a few more hours, </em>Qrow reminded himself as he set a pot on the stove. Food from the mess hall was decent enough, seeing as Atlas funnelled a lot of its resources into the military. None of the weird stuff people usually found in cafeterias and the like. He debated for a quick second on whether or not the soup would burn if he left it for a minute, then decided that it wasn't worth thinking over, going back to Clover.</p><p>"Handsome-" Clover could keep calling him <em>handsome </em>all day long and he still wouldn't get used to it. "-you said you're a huntsman?"</p><p>Qrow snickered. "Yeah."</p><p>Again, if it were anyone else, he would've had a field day filled with teasing about all of this once their fever broke. Silently, Qrow vowed to never breathe a word of this ever again and prayed to whoever was listening that Clover wouldn't remember any of this.</p><p>All he had to do was humour him until he fell asleep again.</p><p>"Well," Clover said, and suddenly he was nose to nose with Qrow. "Does that mean you can rescue me from the big, scary Grimm?"</p><p>Qrow swallowed nervously, taking a moment before placing his hands on Clover's shoulders and guiding him back to bed and out of his face.</p><p>"You're a huntsman. Do it yourself."</p><p>"That's no fun. I'd much rather be in your arms."</p><p>"Will you please-" He cut himself off. He was not going to get into this. "Never mind. Just...lie down, okay? You're not gonna get better if you keep moving around."</p><p>"Look at you being such a sweetheart." </p><p>"I'm not gonna lie to you, Cloves," he snickered. "You lose a bit of your charm when you're all red-faced and you sound all scratchy."</p><p>Why was he getting all flustered, then, at this sickly looking bastard that was sniffling and violently coughing every minute or so?</p><p>"I'm more than charming. I made a pretty boy like you blush, didn't I?"</p><p>Okay, so Clover was a bit more aware than he'd originally thought.</p><p>"I- I'm going to get your soup." He hurried away again, hoping that Clover wouldn't see his face turn an even deeper shade of red. </p><p>"You can't keep leaving me here!" The other called after him.</p><p>He wondered, as he spooned the food into a bowl and shut off the burner, if Clover would be able to eat by himself. The thought of spoon-feeding his partner amused him, but if Clover was coherent enough to talk to him and move around the confines of his bed, he should've been fine.</p><p>Carefully, he helped Clover sit up and handed the bowl over to his temporary ward. Clover stared at it as if it personally offended him, as if something was going to jump out of the bowl, then looked to Qrow.</p><p>"I don't want it."</p><p>Qrow ran a tired hand across his face. Of course it wouldn't be this simple. "You need to eat something. Please. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."</p><p>"Fine." Clover sniffed, but he didn't move to bring the spoon towards his mouth, blinking at Qrow as if he were trying to focus on his face.</p><p>"Well? Are you going to eat it?"</p><p>Clover started to giggle again, giving Qrow a lazy smirk. "I'll eat it if you give me a kiss, handsome."</p><p>Qrow wasn't sure if he heard that correctly, staring at Clover as he continued to laugh to himself. </p><p>He...wanted to kiss him?</p><p>No, no, that wasn't it. Clover wanted to kiss the stranger in his room, the handsome nurse that was taking care of him. Like before, these comments weren't directed at <em>him.</em></p><p><em>"I'm not kissing you."</em> If his voice pitched upwards several octaves, there wasn't anyone else around to hear it.</p><p>Clover began to pout, reminding Qrow of a fussy toddler, two particular ones coming to mind. "Then I'm not eating it."</p><p>"Cloves, I'm not kissing you," he said again, trying to calm himself.</p><p>"I want a kiss." He whined, turning over on his side so that he was facing Qrow. "I want you to kiss me."</p><p>"You don't even know who I am!" He protested, edging his chair back in case Clover got the bright idea to just go for it.</p><p>"I know you're a pretty huntsman and I know I wanna kiss you."</p><p><em>This is karma for trying to jump out the window - </em> <em>Summer is laughing at me from wherever she is, I just know it!</em></p><p>"I'm waiting for my kiss, handsome."</p><p>"I'm not going to kiss you like this," he said, as if kissing Clover had been an option he could legitimately consider without repercussions. "You're sick, you'll get me sick, and I'm not kissing you when youhave no idea what's going on right now."</p><p>
  <em>I need a drink. I need a drink <b>right fucking now-</b></em>
</p><p>Qrow was now plagued with thoughts of just leaning over and doing it, of just getting Clover to shut up, and wasn't that just despicable? It ate at him, this image he'd crafted, of kissing Clover, of the man never speaking to him again because he'd stooped so low as to take advantage of him like this.</p><p>Qrow's fingers nervously twitched against his pants leg, debating whether or not he should just leave, have someone else come relieve him, say he needed to go out and stretch his legs.</p><p>No. That was definitely a way to end up back in a bar, drink in hand. He'd have to sit through this, no matter how embarrassing it got, no matter how much his chest ached with longing.</p><p><em>He doesn't mean the things he says, </em>he reminded himself, then came up with a better idea.</p><p>The thing about Qrow was that he was good at lying.</p><p>"I-" He swallowed nervously, nearly choking on the words. "I'll kiss you, but you have to eat first."</p><p>He'd never seen Clover smile so brightly before. It made his heart clench.</p><p>"All of it," he tacked on at the end. "That bowl better be empty, or no kiss for you."</p><p>Clover hummed to himself as he ate, not a tune Qrow recognized so he assumed it was something he made up. He thought it was cute, watching Clover make nonsense noises, scrutinizing every spoonful, making sure that Qrow was watching him to prove that, yes indeed, he was eating.</p><p>He looked so proud of himself when he handed the empty bowl back to Qrow.</p><p>"Do I get my kiss now?"</p><p>"Later."</p><p>He began to pout again. "But you said-"</p><p>"I said I would give you a kiss, and I will, just not now."</p><p>"Don't make me wait, handsome."</p><p>Qrow pretended not to hear him as he took the bottle of cough syrup and measured out a capful. It was the stuff that was meant to knock you out so hopefully Clover would be out before he could bother Qrow about kissing him any further.</p><p>The Ace Ops Captain made a face at the offering.</p><p>"Oh come on-" He took a deep breath before he could raise his voice. "I'll give you another kiss if you take it. That's two, then, okay?"</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, Clover taking the medicine without another word, handing the empty measuring cap back to Qrow with pride in his eyes, like a kid who was promised desert if he finished all his vegetables.</p><p>"Kiss now?" Clover asked, looking at Qrow expectantly.</p><p>"After you sleep," he instructed, guiding the other so that he was lying back down, Clover squirming.</p><p>"But I don't want to go to sleep."</p><p>"Three kisses if you try to sleep," he promised.</p><p> "Three kisses," he agreed, no longer trying to fight against him, still not catching on to Qrow's lie. "Handsome, can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"You remind me of my friend."</p><p>"Do I now?"</p><p>Clover weakly nodded, eyes lidded as he yawned. "His name is Qrow. He's my partner. I like him a lot. He's always grumpy."</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes. "Doesn't sound like he makes good company."</p><p>"He makes me happy." Clover, the cheeky bastard, only smiled even wider, tucked under the blankets.</p><p>Qrow felt himself flush. Oh, this was not good for his heart, but when exactly would he get a chance like this again? To hear Clover speak so freely about him, not worried about anything he would say?</p><p>"Flirt with him, then." He tried not to sound bitter, but it came out harsher than intended.</p><p>Clover didn't seem to pick up on the hostility, but his smile faded. "I can't. He wouldn't like it."</p><p>What?</p><p>Qrow couldn't breathe. He couldn't have heard that right, could he?</p><p>"He can't be worth it," he found himself saying.</p><p>Clover smiled again. "He is."</p><p>"How- how so?"</p><p>"He pouts," Clover said, yawning. "And it's adorable. He makes me laugh. His hair is like feathers and it looks really soft and I wanna pet him. He wiggles while he eats and he squawks when he's nervous and he makes such cute faces. I like being with him. He's my favourite person. He doesn't want to use my Semblance and he's very kind. I want to always be with him. He makes me feel good. He doesn't- he doesn't like himself but I like him. I like him so much and I want him to like himself as much as I like him. And I want to tell him but I can't. I can't because he doesn't like me back and he's too busy. He has to- he has to quit drinking and he's trying his best and I love him so much and I want to tell him I want to tell him I want to...."</p><p>Clover trailed off, eyes half lidded. "If I could get kisses from Qrow, I would. I would get so many of them. I love Qrow very much. I want to help. I want to help him get better. Please don't tell him I said anything."</p><p>And then he was snoring again.</p><p>Qrow could only stare at him, stunned. When he'd taken a minute to recollect himself, he stood, walking towards the bathroom. Took another minute to look at the absolutely horrified reflection in the mirror before splashing some water on his face.</p><p>It did nothing to make the red in his cheeks go away, nor the tears that began to prick at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>He spent a long time letting those tears flow.</p><p>It....stung, of all things, to hear such good things about himself, to hear it spoken with such conviction, such assurance, to know that Clover cared about him, expected that of him.</p><p>
  <em>He's trying his best and I love him so much. </em>
</p><p>It hadn't been a lot, what Clover had said, but the ache in his chest seemed to disagree as he made himself more presentable and walked back out to where Clover lay.</p><p>The man let out a sigh as Qrow gently combed his fingers through his hair, and Clover lazily blinked up at him. Qrow was sure he was going to lose his composure all over again.</p><p>"Handsome?"</p><p>"Y-yeah?" He knew he looked about as much as a mess as Clover was, but that wasn't important right now. He could unpack all of this later, when Clover was more coherent and he actually knew what he was saying.</p><p>There was that nagging feeling - <em>did </em>he know what he was saying?</p><p>"Come down here."</p><p>"With my luck, you'll get me sick."</p><p>"Don't care." Clover weakly reached up, tugging on Qrow's collar. "Stay with me."</p><p>Qrow was pretty sure by this point his face matched the colour of his cape. It wouldn't hurt, would it, to just lie down for a minute or so? Just until Clover fell asleep, then he could slip away and process all of this in a way that didn't involve crying his eyes out like a pathetic wimp because <em>someone </em>had said a few kind things about him.</p><p>Clover was....well, to put it bluntly, he liked Clover. He liked Clover a lot more than he should for a co-worker, so of course he did what he usually did and forced it all down and no one could tell the difference of his smile was a little wider when his partner walked into the room.</p><p>So it was just... a lot to hear Clover say all those things, to have him to love him back...</p><p>It hurt. In a good way. He could feel his heart about to burst, the flush against his cheeks, and with the way Clover was looking up at him, hopeful, full of wanting, he couldn't take so much of it.</p><p>It was so overwhelming.</p><p>And he felt a little selfish as he let Clover pull him down onto the bed, reminding himself that it would just be a few minutes and Clover had <em>asked. </em>That this wasn't at all like being asked to kiss him. That this was just a moment. That this wouldn't have consequences.</p><p>The two of them faced each other, Clover entwining their hands between them, the operative looking at him as if just by doing this one small gesture Qrow had hung the moon.</p><p>"Handsome?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Qrow felt something warm coil into his gut, not yet comfortable with the nickname but no longer shying away from it either.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>"I'm already on the bed."</p><p>"Mm." Clover shifted so that he was closer to him.</p><p>"Okay, now you're definitely gonna get me sick-" He was cut off as Clover wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him so they were flushed against each other. Clover nuzzled against his neck, and Qrow let out a soft, startled noise, warm breath against his skin.</p><p>Clover's hold was like a vice, and out the window went his plans for sneaking away, but if he were being honest, he'd rather have an excuse to stay like this rather than have to leave.</p><p>He hoped Clover felt the same.</p>
<hr/><p>"Qrow?"</p><p>"Hm?" He blinked, trying to brush off the haze of sleep, only to come face to face with familiar green eyes.</p><p>Oh yeah. That had happened.</p><p>"What are you doing in my bed?"</p><p>"Don't look at me," Qrow yawned, rubbing at his eyes. "You're the one that wanted me to lie down."</p><p>Of course, he was met with a blank stare.</p><p>"You had a fever," he explained, sitting up. "You were out of it and didn't know what you were doing. How're you feeling, anyway? You look better."</p><p>Clover took a moment before following suit and sitting up, turning to face his partner. "Throat's sore and I have a bit of a headache. I'm....tired, mostly."</p><p>He paused, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"I didn't do anything weird, did I? I've been told I get...carried away when I get sick."</p><p>He felt himself relax. Clover didn't remember anything, so he wouldn't have to make excuses and go through the whole awkward ordeal of apologizing and never speaking of it again.</p><p>"Other than asking me to lie down, no." He yawned again. "Didn't think I'd fall asleep, so that's on me."</p><p>Qrow was trying not to look at him. What had happened earlier had....well, it had been good from Qrow's perspective, but there was the chance that it was all a lie, that whatever fever Clover had also conjured up something that wasn't there at all. The gaps in the other's memory were a blessing, but he also felt saddened.</p><p>It would've been nice to hear those words again, the pleasantries, the flirting. If only it were real.</p><p>Qrow shuffled back onto the chair he'd put next to the bed that morning.</p><p>"And you're sure I didn't do anything embarrassing?"</p><p>"Nope." He felt his breath catch, but Clover didn't seem to notice. "Nothing embarrassing."</p><p>"Did I do <em>anything?</em>"</p><p>He shrugged. "We talked a little. You slept a lot."</p><p>"Don't feel like it," he grumbled. "I feel like I could sleep for a week. You sure I didn't try to run a marathon?"</p><p>"Not even close. You didn't even leave the bed." Qrow looked him over. He looked a bit more livelier than he had this morning, but still not completely back to full health. "You don't remember anything?"</p><p>"It's hazy." He frowned. "How long have you been here?"</p><p>"In your room, since this morning. In your bed, maybe an hour or two."</p><p>Clover blushed at that. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Qrow waved it aside. "Don't worry about it. I needed a nap anyway."</p><p>He looked better. His eyes were no longer red and his sniffles and cough had died down a little. The gruffness of his voice remained.</p><p>Clover pulled the blankets further over his body. "Well, in any case, thanks for staying with me. You really didn't have to."</p><p>"Well," he shrugged. "I wouldn't want anyone to leave me alone if I wasn't able to take care of myself. Guess I'm just paying it forward. You really were out of it - didn't recognize me at all."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry." Clover rubbed at his eyes. "Getting sick takes a lot out of me and the fever dreams are not fun. So really, thanks. I mean it."</p><p>"Seriously, it's nothing. Don't even mention it."</p><p>He shook his head. "I feel bad. There are better ways to spend your day off."</p><p><em>I'd spend them with you. </em>Qrow bit his tongue. "It's fine. You...you gave me a good distraction."</p><p>"Oh....well, glad I could help."</p><p>
  <em>He has to- he has to quit drinking-</em>
</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Clover was smiling at him again. It hadn't been one of those large, goofy ones he'd given earlier. This was a normal smile, almost apologetic.</p><p>
  <em>-and he's trying his best and I love him so much-</em>
</p><p>"I hope I wasn't too much trouble." His face morphed into one of horror. "I didn't try to <em>fight you, </em>did I?"</p><p>
  <em>-and I want to tell him I want to tell him I want to....</em>
</p><p>"No, no. You were fine." Qrow's face was burning again as he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, actually, you were a bit picky about what I told you to do."</p><p>
  <em>I want to....</em>
</p><p>He let out a groan. "I'm <em>so</em> sorry."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. You strike quite the bargain while loopy."</p><p>"Qrow, this is what I meant when I said-"</p><p>He was cut off by Qrow's lips pressing against his own, slow and gentle. He let out a soft noise in response, but leaned into the kiss without hesitation.</p><p>Ah. So it hadn't all been delusion, had it?</p><p>"I....." Clover's face was dusted pink, slightly dazed as Qrow pulled away from him. "Not that I'm complaining, but, uh, why?"</p><p>"You wanted the handsome nurse to give you a kiss," he said, hoping he'd come off as more playful than nervous. "I'm only doing what I'm told."</p><p>"Oh." His face turned redder. "I, um-"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't fucking apologize."</em>
</p><p>"You said I didn't do anything embarrassing!"</p><p>"Well, <em>I</em> did find it a bit embarrassing - you should've heard yourself. Kept flirting like your life depended on it."</p><p>"You just said I didn't recognize you." Clover's eyes flicked away from him.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Complete face blindness. So imagine my surprise-" he cupped Clover's face, tilting his chin up so that they were eye to eye, now Clover's turn to blush and wasn't that just <em>adorable </em>"-when you start rambling about your handsome partner named Qrow and how much you want to kiss him. I think your exact words were <em>if I could get kisses from Qrow, I’d get so many.</em>"</p><p>Qrow didn't know where this sudden bit of confidence came from, but it was slowly fading fast, suddenly much more aware of the aftertaste of Clover on his lips, the stickiness of cough syrup.</p><p>Still, seeing Clover about as flustered as he'd been for most of the day felt so sweet.</p><p>He looked so ashamed of himself. "Qrow, I-"</p><p>"Don't say you're sorry. I thought I made it pretty clear what I think about that." He swallowed uneasily. "Unless you didn't-"</p><p>"No, no, I- it's fine. I...liked it." </p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>"We're both a couple of messes," Qrow laughed awkwardly, "aren't we?"</p><p>Clover chuckled at that, face still off-colour. "I'd say so. Out of curiosity, what else did I say?"</p><p>"I-" Qrow took his hand, letting out a small squeak as Clover gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You said...you said a lot, and I...."</p><p>He sighed. "I have...a lot of issues. To hear you tell me that you want to help me, that you- that you <em>love me, </em>I....thank you. You said you didn't want to tell me, but that was something I needed to hear - something I <em>wanted</em> to hear - from you. Clover I have been trying to avoid the feelings I have for you because I didn't think I was worth it, and to hear that you want to be there for me was so much more then I could ask for...even if you didn't know what you were saying."</p><p>Qrow gave his hand another squeeze. "So if you'll let me, I'll be there for you like you want to be for me. I don't know how this is supposed to work, but I'll give it a try as long as you're willing to."</p><p>Clover looked, well, he looked shocked, and that shock quickly turned into another bright smile.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Qrow smiled back, leaning in close. "Good. Because I still owe you two more kisses."</p><p>"I'm <em>definitely</em> going to get you sick."</p><p>"Hey, you had no problem trying to smooth talk me earlier, so shut up and kiss me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>